U. S. scientists expert in macroscopic, microscopic and developmental anatomy will work in the development of terms which can be agreed upon internationally. This is not only useful for students, teachers and research workers, but is also becoming essential as the large abstracting and indexing services accumulate data on a world wide basis for computer use. The technique which has proved most satisfactory in the past is to have a relatively small number of persons prepare a draft list which is then circulated to other experts who provide commentaries. Small working groups then meet to study the original draft and suggested changes and attempt to resolve differences of opinion. A few U. S. scientists then meet with colleagues from other counties who have been performing the same activities with their national anatomical associations. The international working group then presents a draft proposal to be submitted to the next international congress for approval.